To My Knowledge
by Violet-Revenge
Summary: If B never told anyone his real name, how did L come to know it? As Alternate and Beyond meet with death, the truth will out. But the Face of Justice, the one they adore, will he finally listen? Rated T for language, swearing and character death.
1. 1 Can I? Should I?

_At the end of the world_

_Oh the last thing I see you are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Can I? Should I?_

_**The Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance**_

Chapter 1: Can I? Should I?

It hadn't been an easy decision to make. Attend the funeral or not? Against the option of facing all those innocent children who knew the death had been his fault, remaining in his hotel suite with the company of his laptop and a bowl of top-class truffles seemed largely preferable. However, things weren't that simple.

Go, and stand in mourning collecting the tears of all Wammy's house, in their eyes wearing the mask of justice over a murderer's gaze. Watch the children crying over one lost, all of them knowingly signed up to the same fate of death in the line of duty. Feel _his_ burning eyes radiating anger, and risk everything he'd worked for.

Or he could equally take the other option, knowing that his successors' respect for him would diminish significantly. Sit in his signature crouch on his squidgy armchair, always in the back of his mind that they'd be disgusted at his apparent lack of respect for the one whose death he had caused. Knowing that sooner or later, _he_'d come knocking, demanding to know the reason for his absence, with no intention of forgiveness.

Yes, neither option was particularly appealing. Then again, L thought, swallowing another forkful of cake, nothing about the whole situation was appealing, was it? It wouldn't make a difference anyway. It wasn't as if it would change anything in his mind. However many condolences he offered, however bad he felt, the predicament remained the same. A, his first successor, had killed himself. Because of him.

* * *

**Well this is my first DN fanfic :) I'm scared D:**

**Something tells me this is going to be a long one. It actually started as a one-shot, but the idea spiraled out of control, as they do... :D So here we go. I wonder how easy it is to guess who _he_ is. Hopefully not too hard, because it was meant to be noticed XD I like to name my chapters after song lines, even if I can't find one that fits. This one was hard...**

**Until next time!**


	2. 2 Back To The Day That Starts It All

_Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all_

_I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling_

_Well the red ones make me fly and the blue ones help me fall_

_And I think I'll blow my brain against the ceiling_

_** Headfirst For Halos – My Chemical Romance**_

Chapter 2: Let's Go Back To The Middle Of The Day That Starts It All

He'd been sprawled on the floor, crimson blood dripping from his wrists. There'd been a note clutched in his hand, signed "A" in smears of dried blood. L had obtained this note after it had been through vigorous forensic analysis, and once he'd read it he rather wished he hadn't. Written on scrunched lined paper in black biro, was scrawled, "How many more times should I ask to see you, L? Will you come this time? WILL YOU?"

Unfortunately this wasn't the full extent of the message. Scratched in the furious biro hand that left miniscule tears in the paper, in slanting capitals were the words, "L? WILL YOU COME? WILL YOU? I NEED TO SEE YOU L. WILL YOU?" at random line intervals. The back of the paper was also haphazardly slashed with the script, branded at the bottom by the bloody A.

L hadn't looked at the paper again. It was tucked away somewhere in a plastic bag within a filing cabinet, somewhere he had no intent of ever looking. This same process was evident in his mind also. Unhappily for L, it was somewhat more difficult to lock away the memory and never have it cross his mind again. The taunting text occupied far more space in his mind than the flimsy sheet of A5 did in his cabinet.

They'd found A in the bathroom. More specifically, his sidekick B had found him. B and A had been absolutely inseparable at Wammy's, that much L remembered from his brief visits. A had been a shy boy of 16 with a mop of blond curls, polite and kind. B was his opposite in every way. Temperamental and strange, with wild black hair and intriguing crimson eyes. A kept B calm and persuaded other wary students to talk to him. B stood up for A and "made him have more fun". For all their differences, they seemed to get on remarkably well, the ideal companionship. It seemed somehow ironic that the two of them were _both_ in line to succeed L, A first and B following. Only the very elite of Wammy's were selected to bear the name of L in the future, and it was a fierce competition between the students as to who would come out at the top of the league in their fortnightly exams. For a pair of best friends to be battling for the top spot and yet show no signs of their relationship weakening... Frankly L had quite admired it. It showed quite a strength to be able to put certain things above others, and keep their social life out of their business life. After Roger had asked how they managed to stay on such good terms, B had wholeheartedly told him that the competitive nature of Wammy's brought them closer together, and A, standing at his side, instantly agreed.

L had never seen how their relationship could work under the dynamics of Wammy's, but it wasn't a thought that took up much of his time. Emotions were trifling matters, and his successors had to learn the same thing in order to succeed. Personal feelings could lessen deductive abilities and dissuade judgement in certain cases, which was why L maintained the practice of keeping a "frozen heart" when working. If the top two weren't bothered with competing against each other, well that was a good thing. It meant they'd put their full effort into becoming the force of justice the world needed.

* * *

**So this story explores the backstory (at least, from Wammy's onwards) of A and B. It will contain the LABB cases too. There may be some B POV chapters later on... There will definitely be chapters explaining his perspective, but they may be a while later. I plan with this to explore how and why A died, and B's feelings towards L and about being his successor. Jah.**

**Well... yeah :) Fanfic was being a butt today, it wouldn't let me upload any new documents for ages :( I love the new image feature thing though. What would be really epic is if they got a thing so authors could make a playlist for their story at the side and it played the songs. Probably against copyright though...** **My best friend gave me an L postcard today! *squee* He is now eating his lollipop on my wall and staring at me. And I find this not creepy but adorable :D**

**Violet-Revenge**


	3. Gotta Get Inside Your Mind

_It's not too late, I'm close behind_

_I've gotta get inside your mind, mind_

_Lost my faith but don't you cry_

_I've got a hole inside and it's ten miles wide_

_**10 Miles Wide – Escape The Fate**_

Chapter 3: Gotta Get Inside Your Mind

Backup had many odd characteristics, amongst them an obsessive love for strawberry jam and the uncommon ability to observe and analyse the habits of others in excruciating detail. However, without a doubt the most prominent feature of his personality was that he was completely unpredictable, always. One minute he would be playing dolls with the five-year olds and the next he would be screaming at Roger that he needed more jam. He variated constantly from kind to spiteful, charming to vicious. One would always have to approach him delicately, as it was never possible to guess which of his moods he might be in at that particular moment. Other students were quite reluctant to go near him, even when encouraged by A.

This was not helped by the fact that B had a habit of flashing a disconcerting grin at his approacher, whatever mood he was in. Whether he was feeling like sharing his jam or shattering the jar on your head, his gleaming teeth would display themselves in semblance of a smile while his crimson eyes shone darkly, fixed straight into yours. B made others in general, quite uncomfortable. Roger had never liked him, that much was clear. In the early days of B's stay at Wammy's, one could often find Roger muttering to Watari about the "creepy little bastard".

It was understood by the staff at Wammy's house that B had a touch of the mentally unstable, but nothing had compared to his reaction to A's death. Being of high status at Wammy's as they were, B and A were situated on the third floor in rooms 44 and 45 respectively, and shared an en-suite bathroom between them. Not all students managed to get hold of their own room. Equally, not all students would have managed to get a room on the third floor either. Most others were situated either on floor 2 or in one of the other dormitory blocks. This meant that coincidentally, floor 3 happened to be rather empty, which was just the way A and B liked it. It was demanded they needed the quiet to study for their exams, so it happened there were only around 3 or 4 other people with rooms on that floor, all at the opposite end of the corridor near to the stairs.

It had been at unholy dark hours of a July morning when the staff and students alike awoke to tremendous crashes and an awful wailing that echoed down the halls, leading from the ajar door of room 44's en-suite. Roger was summoned and it was around 2am when, with the assistance of several of the professors, a kicking and screaming B was dragged out of this same door. Sleepy students lining the stairs in fluffy dressing gowns watched in silent astonishment as B's crimson-soaked feet thrashed, as he screamed blue murder and furious tears lashed down his blood-streaked face. His yells had even drowned out the thunder and thick rain outside, so even the students in the separate dormitory block were woken by his cries.

Well, these were the events documented in the witness statements and various police files currently spread over L's desk. He hadn't been there. Of _course_ he hadn't been there. Whenever _was_ he there, he thought somewhat guiltily to himself. Perhaps if he had been, this could have been prevented. Screw that, he'd seen A's note. It would have been prevented if he'd been there. A had only wanted to see him. But there was no time for thinking about that now. Frozen heart. Naturally L had taken responsibility for this case instead of letting the police handle it. He felt it was the least he could do in this situation. He owed it to A to solve this case, and so solved it would be.

Now. Items found in the room: Nothing out of the ordinary for a bathroom. Obviously everything had been photographed carefully and documented, down to the last toothbrush and it's exact co-ordinates. Toilet lid down. Door ajar. One window left open. Again, this wasn't helpful, considering it was a **** ** type window, far too small for anyone to escape from. Still, worth noticing.

Roger hadn't understood the meticulous lengths that L had demanded the bathroom be recorded to, or the reason L was so adamant that there was a criminal to catch here. Surely, he'd exclaimed to Watari, it was clearly suicide!

Ah. But that was the killer, wasn't it? There was no weapon. A was found slumped in the bathtub, blood leaking from his slit wrists. But how does one obtain such an injury without a catalyst? This was L's problem. It wasn't as if it was a hard case. One little detail was all they needed and it would settle the whole affair. Most likely the death was a suicide, in fact the chance of it was 88%.

But it was the fact that that one crucial piece of evidence had vanished _without a trace._ No knife, razor blade, not even a mirror shard, nothing. It was as if A had simply made himself bleed by sheer force of will alone. Even when accounting for the open window, and the fact that B had been present moments later, there simply wasn't an answer. B had been vigorously searched after his dragging down the corridor, to no whole outside grounds were scaled in case of the weapon exiting out the window. In fact, L went so far as to have every child's room searched the very same morning of the event. Of course, he'd been awake at this time (despite being in a country where the hours of the morning were even more ridiculously early) and was able to send out top investigators immediately. Every single inch of Wammy's was combed over, and yet nothing suspicious in form of either actions or items could be found.

It began to look as if it really had been a suicide, and somehow inexplicably A had done this and hidden the weapon. In any case, the marks on his wrists were drawn by a sharp blade, the post-mortem examiners were sure of that much.

There were no fingerprints anywhere, not a hair, nothing to say anyone but A had been the one to spill this blood. But that was where the crucial flaw in this "suicide" lay. Because L knew that no matter how clean someone was, it was impossible for a hand-written note to be completely print-free except for where the author had gripped it by three fingers in their last moments.

The writing on that note had been slashed and jagged, and obviously the writer had been furiously trying to get their thoughts down onto paper. This was where that supposedly insignificant little 22% came into play. Because the angle of this writing and the speed L estimated it would have been written at meant the writer would have had to hold the pen at a low point near the nib for sufficient control. And there was no way someone could write in this way without leaving handprints across the paper.

But the paper was flawless but for A's three heavy prints. The forensic analysists commented on the unusual cleanliness of the paper, as well as the rest of the contents of the room. It wasn't as if everything was spotless, because it wasn't. Just that things, ordinary things that should have been there, weren't. For instance, A's own arms were immaculate too, not a speck of dust even. It was like the room had been through a cleaning and inspection before A had even been found.

And this was how, reluctantly and able to come to no other conclusion, L's suspicion fell upon Backup.

* * *

****(**** Sorry I don't know the window type, the ones that only open 10cm at the top)**

**Ok I think I should let you know that Roger is supposed to be a lot dumber in this fic than he us****ually is XD In How To Read:13 it says his intelligence is 7/10 but in this fic it's probably more like 3/10. Basically he is a complete genius in one specific area and then everything else he is clueless. So his area can be... cooking or something :D This is why he overlooks stuff and questions things etc. Basically he's the tool so I can kind of explain what's going on, cause obviously L already knows this stuff.**

**Yup. At the moment L feels really guilty about A's death but he's trying not to think about it and to get on with the case. B and A are both 16 at this point and L is about.. 18/19? He's in another country working on a different case, and Watari is with him too. So he's working from abroad. (Oh yeah, and when Roger was saying B was a bastard to Watari, that was when B had first come to the orphanage at the age of 8. Watari was still there because L hadn't started going to different countries on cases yet.)**

**So next chapter B is gonna get questioned :S Good luck with that one Roger. Lol**

**Thanks a lot to my two reviewers, Nukia and guest! Even if I don't know your name it is much appreciated! Also big thanks to Nukia again for faving and alerting this story :D *Gives a virtual BB plushie* **

**Longest A/N ever :S Until next time! :D**


	4. Nothing Wrong With Me

_One, Nothing wrong with me Two, Nothing wrong with me_

_Three, Nothing wrong with me Four, Nothing wrong with me_

_ One, Something's got to give Two, Something's got to give_

_ Three, Something's got to give Now!_

_Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor_

_~**Let The Bodies Hit The Floor - Drowning Pool**~_

"The date is the 17th July 1998; the time now is 9:30am. This is agents Joey Lawrence and Hayley James of the FBI conducting a questioning into the murder of a victim whose name is classified. He will be referred to on this tape as A. The victim was found dead this morning at 2am, on the 17th of July in the third floor bathroom of Wammy's House orphanage with blade wounds on each wrist. Currently being questioned is a suspect also with a classified name who will be referred to as B. Currently speaking is Hayley James. The questioning will now begin. So B, in your opinion how did A die?"

"... Well, it's safe to say it was suicide."

"Right and why would you make that assumption?"

B shifted in the grainy black and white video feed L was watching. He had decided to watch the questioning on CCTV as it was being conducted. The questioning was already being recorded by the FBI agents conducting it, but L had to be able to see B as it was going on, so as not to miss any possible clues in body language.

"...With all due respect I think it's pretty clear from that letter he wrote."

"So you read this letter? You're saying that upon discovering your roommate's body you immediately went to read the letter in his hand, rather than going to get help."

"Yes. It was obvious he was... not breathing. I held a mirror in front of his mouth to check."

This much was true. L recalled the mirror on the items list, and seeing pictures of it too.

"Did you consider the possibility his brain could still be active though his lungs weren't working?" The dark haired woman began to lean across the wooden table the three were seated at, towards B's side.

"No, I suppose I didn't. But you have to understand, I was in shock. I think it's fairly unrealistic to expect me to think that far ahead just after finding him."

"However you did manage to think far ahead enough to check his breathing on a mirror. How interesting." She began to stare intensely at the boy, her eyes at the same level.

B glared back just as hard, and said nothing.

"Now how is it", Hayley continued, "that the one person able to be alone with A immediately before his death, was yourself? How is it that no weapon has been found at the scene, and that when you were removed from Room 44 you were covered in blood?" Her chair scraped as she stood up and slammed a hand down on the table in front of her. "Would you like to explain that to me?"

The young-looking blonde agent beside her loosened his tie uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Um... Hayley, maybe we should, you know, go easy on him a bit? I mean the kid's only sixteen, and this is his best friend we're talking about, I'm sure anyone would be upset..."

She snapped her head to face him. "Joey, you don't become a top ranking agent by "going easy" on suspects of serious crimes! Even if he is upset, I'm sure he can handle it, this one's a tough kid. Didn't you see that glare? Besides, you know that L's demanded this be done as soon as possible. I know you're a new agent, but we've got to get this done fast."

L sighed mentally. This was exactly why he preferred to have two experienced agents in questionings rather than one. Somehow time always ended up being wasted because the newer recruits questioned the tough system. And in the end, it distracted from the proceedings and just gave suspects more time to fabricate their stories. Unfortunately this was all that was available on such short notice. It could be followed up and redone later, but it was still a nuisance.

Joey visibly cowered. "B-but... Look at him..."

Following his statement, both L and Hayley's eyes snapped back to B.

"Oh..." This was certainly the quietest Hayley's voice had been during the interview so far.

For B was suddenly no longer glaring at her, but slumped on the desk and shaking silently. L took a deep intake of breath, wondering if he was crying. When had that happened? He'd have to run over these tapes later. It could be possible the suspect was faking it to get pity so he could get out of this questioning and thus have time to solidify his story for the next time. But it was hard to tell with B. L had always considered him as one to hold his own in a crisis, something that made him consider B as very near to A in terms of how close they were to becoming his number one successor. However, those two had been very attached to each other, it was entirely possible this was real emotion as well...

On the blurry screen, L saw the newest agent tentatively put a hand on B's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son." He said quietly. "I know this is hard for you, but we just have to know what happened to your friend. We have to question anyone who is involved in the smallest aspect of the events."

Hayley looked briefly surprised. Yes, the new agents had usually not yet adopted L's frozen heart policy, meaning that though they could not see things in the harsh and logical way required, they were often very compassionate to people involved in investigations.

B's head raised slightly from his arms, and L could see that yes, there were tears dripping down his cheeks.

He spoke in a strange whisper. "You think it was me." A tense pause. "You think that I murdered my best _fucking_ friend!" His voice, along with his posture, rose steadily at the end of the sentence, until he was yelling, on his feet and hands clenching the table edge.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I'D DO THAT TO HIM? WHY?"

Hayley and Joey had jumped to their feet also, her hands out in a surrender position and he trembling with a wary expression, his hand long removed.

Hayley took a step towards the table. "Now look, it's alright, just calm down. We aren't accusing you of anything, we can – "

"_Yes,_ you _are _! I'm not stupid. Don't you know what this place is? Wammy's House for _Gifted_ children. I know you're in on what they do; you know what we're here for. All to be trained into replacement L's, with no choice, and no other option but the street. Why do you think A's dead? You want to know whose _fault_ this is?"

He paused, leaning as far over the table as possible. There was a look in his eye, something the two people in the room and the one watching thousands of miles away would never be able to name nor emulate.

"IT'S FUCKING L'S!"

* * *

This was...unexpected. Yes B was a strange character, and yes he often had violent mood swings. But it just wasn't _like_ him to behave this way. He got into trouble for rule-breaking and such often, so was reprimanded many times. But when facing something like that or anything remotely stressful at all, he would just be ... calm. It was important to remember that his best friend was dead though, and he was bound to be devastated if they were as close as Roger said they were. It was only natural to suddenly break down, even if it did contradict his usual actions. But the way he usually acted... It reminded L of himself, actually. B seemed to detach himself from situations easily. He would get furious over things not worth thinking about, for instance the kitchens running out of jam. But when real, big unpleasant events happened, he just got on with it. He had a strange lack of respect for figures of authority, but hid behind a false mask of obedience. Staff plainly saw him as his wild self, and saw his mood swings towards other students. Yet when required to speak to one of the adults himself, he was vastly different to how he treated other students. He would give subtly sarcastic answers and say "yes sir" a little too many times for simple polite conduct. In fact, much like the way he had been talking to those two FBI agents. But the way he phrased things, left no loopholes for people to say he was rude, even when it was obvious that he was. B was flawlessly polite, and yet, he wasn't.

Unusual.

Still , L mused, none of the students at Wammy's had never been what one would call "normal". Many had been through psychological trauma in their youth, so it was understandable that they acted the way they did.

However, it was unknown if this was the case with B. He'd simply appeared one day at the Wammy's gates, a small figure standing in the rain. No records, no name. Nothing. L remembered the day he arrived, back in the days when he permanently lived there. Watari demanded the drenched child be rushed into a hot bath at once, and took B (un-named at this point) by the hand to show him the way. L had been peering around the edge of his bedroom door, ever curious.

* * *

**First off, thanks to you guys for alerts, faves and reviews :) They make my day :D FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**...I'd get a lot more readers if that was true XD I apologise for the horrific time span since I last updated, I am SO bad at regular updates. It's because I'm stupid and I started a fic when soon I will have the motherlode of work D: But anyway, the next chapter is written out so I'll post it soon :) I'M SORRY FOR THE SWEARING TOO D: I felt it was necessary.**

**I'm aware I have left a lot of unanswered questions from the FBI guys by making the end turn out how it did. (There's a total good cop / bad cop thing going on there XD ) They will be answered eventually,but not next chapter. I promise you'll find out why he was covered in blood soon! It's not as bad as it sounds... :S Because next chapter is a flashback yaaay! We will see how B arrived at Wammy's in more detail.**

**And also, I made a major error *shame*. L is using loads of technical things such as laptops, but this story is set when B is 16 and L is 18. So if he's 24 in 2004 it is now 1998. When there were probably not laptops and moblies D: . Just suspend belief! I'm sorry, I am very stupid with all maths related stuff, so the dates/technology just escaped my mind.**

**Au demain!**

**Violet-Revenge**


	5. Yesterday's Buds, Tomorrow's Flowers

_Strange things happen in the night-time hours_

_Yesterday's buds, tomorrow's flowers_

_Those who speak numbers, refuse the great forgiver_

_And powerful men raise your hands and deliver_

_All the superstitions to which we cling_

_While high minds in Geneva ponder e8 vs. string_

**Young Cardinals - Alexisonfire**

Chapter 5: Yesterday's buds, tomorrow's flowers

**FLASHBACK SCENE**

Watari was rushing down the corridor, practically dragging the child behind him. The boy was drenched from the rain and bedraggled, with dripping dark hair covering his face. It looked as if he was slightly younger than L himself, maybe around eight or nine? As the two passed L's door, the child's head whipped up and L had to catch his breath.

For the child's eyes were a burning scarlet. They shone with a strange mix of emotion that L couldn't identify, and as this strange boy's gaze penetrated him, a strange and sinister grin spread across his face, lips curving wickedly. Even when he smiled, his eyes were like glistening blood.

In an instant the moment was over, but the brief exchange between himself and the boy was enough to make L wary. What was his reason for grinning like that at L, as if he knew him? And surely someone's eyes couldn't be red? Unless they were an albino that was practically impossible... This boy was pale, but not pale enough to be albino. And then there was his hair, though it could have been dyed. Just contact lenses? But where would a boy like that have been able to get expensive lenses from? He clearly didn't have money as his clothes were tattered and old. Or maybe that's what he wanted them to think...

This rush of judgements and strange deductions ran through L's 10 year old head lightning-fast. He knew he was being ridiculous, but the way that child had smiled... Like he had _chosen_ to be out in the storm, like he wanted _particularly _Wammy's to let him in for shelter, like he'd – planned it? Well, L was not one to discount anything, but he couldn't base things on feelings alone. There was something odd about this, but he was content to let it go for the moment. It didn't do well to be too paranoid in his line of work, or else the infinite suspicious speculations would pile on top of you and halt any progress. He'd already been acting as L for two years, and he was confident that he knew what he was doing. He could keep this first meeting in mind if there were any future incidents with this boy, but for now... L told himself to let go of his paranoia and just keep an eye on him.

. The tale the boy gave was typical of many of the students, he had been inadvertently abandoned at a young age. He had wandered here after hearing about an orphanage in a town a few miles away, homeless as he was. After the unfortunate death of both parents, he had been living rough for 6 months or so. The child proved himself to be extraordinarily intelligent in articulating why he happened to be outside the Wammy house, using words such as "impecunious" to display his state of poverty. Thus, naturally Watari had him undergo the testing procedures which would display his capabilities. This boy had nowhere to go anyway, and another child was always welcome, if things turned out that way. After all, the boy was extremely intelligent, and had merely found Wammy's himself instead of being sought out by it.

Meanwhile he was given a temporary room on the largely free and empty third floor, where L was about to move himself. After being warned not to give his true name he consented to being named "B" for the time being. B's test results were most pleasing to Watari, and so a place was made for him at Wammy's and his room became a permanent placement. Astonishingly, he was below only L in intelligence, and evenly matched by a boy of the same age, Alternate. It so happened that Watari had developed the notion that L needed some kind of successor, as his job had begun to put him in danger. These two seemed like the perfect candidates. Alternate's codename already corresponded perfectly to his place, having been at Wammy's first he was therefore next in line to succeed L. B's one letter was replaced with the name "Backup", not really necessary but just there as a reserve. And so it came to be that he was placed as second in line for the title of L.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really apologize for my epically late update D: My laptop charger broke and blah blah, the details are on my profile :) Anyway, I'm trying for at least one update a week, but it may not happen, A levels don't give me much free time now :(**

**So L was a bit paranoid here, but you know, he's a detective so that's just his job. Yeah, this was a flashback if the caps and bold wasn't clear enough XD. When B first came to Wammy's when he was about 8, and first saw L. Kinda seems like he has an ulterior motive for being there, doesn't it? ;) Aw it's cute imagining them as 8 / 10 year olds. That's why the chapter is called Yesterday's buds, tomorrow's flowers. **

**So if you like it I'd really appreciate reviews, I'd like to know what people think of my writing style, because I think it's a bit boring? :( HELP MEEEEEE! Ahem, anyways, yeah if you want to review that would make me reeeeeeeeallly happy :D :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**:D**


End file.
